Major Sheep
THIS ARTICLE IS BEING MAJORLY REWRITTEN. PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH. --Fearr caorach |''The sheep is reported to be heavily armed and should be avoided'' ( ) 16:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Major Sheep is a military penguin. He is in the ACP and is leader of the PRADOCA. Background Childhood When he was born, he was called Sheepman. His parents were explorers and they traveled with Rockhopper. However, Sheepman had to be left alone, as he could't come because of his age. Sheepman was left at a ACP training school where he played laser tag and paintball. He lived here for most of his, but, however, he heard that his parents went missing; "Arghh, ye poor lads were napped by I group of some ol' bandits." claims Rockhopper. He was left at the boarding school to live their until he grew up. Military Years When he grew up, he wanted to gain revenge on the bandits. He joined ACP where he learned many things. He went to the ACP academy to become a higher rank and train. When he graduated, he became a major and quickly rose up the ranks. When he became the commander of Beta Company, he was noticed for being tactical and a quick thinker. During the ACP elections, a bully entered him in, even though Sheepman did't want to. It was until a ACP trooper told Sheepman its time for him to make your speech. Sheepman became nervous, his heart thumping like mad. He rose up and made a quick speech (see the Speech of Sheep). The crowd liked and it was recorded that at least 7 in every 10 voted for Sheepman. Sheepman won and brought a age of peace. He crushed a small army that wanted to take over Club Penguin. This army would later become STINC. When STINC was formed, its leader, Fort 57, wanted to take over Club Penguin. He decided to report ACP to the South Pole Council. The lies that Judge Xavier saw shocked, and with that supplied STINC with everything they need. a few you year before the Melter War, a war started. Some US states went on the side of ACP (these were called the Antartica Renegades) while others took the side of STINC (those that thought with STINC are known as the Alliance of Good). Sheepman, as leader, began a massive defence on their capital server, Mammoth. They were defeated by a Roman army that ailled with the USA. ACP came back, attacking Rainbow and taking it from the USA. However, when STINC arrived, they crushed the CPAF (Club Penguin Aiforce) and they marched towards the ACP's new capital, Breeze. Sheepman saw the battle himself, saw how the ALliance of Good took the US Renegades while STINC held of the main ACP attack force. Many prisoners were taken. Sheepman ordered a retreat but it was nearly imposible due to the fact that STINC has stolen a few CPAF helicopters and deployed troops by the retreat line. Only 800 ACP troops escaped. Another 10,000, scattered across Antartica. Only 10,000 out of the 880,000 US Renegades escaped. The US Renegades came back into the USA while a few would later join ACP II. Sheepman felt disgraced. He demoted himself down to Major and ordered his troops to adress him a Major Sheep, a name he still uses today. STINC would not give up. They invaded a small, remote server where the ACP 800 troops were hiding. Their were 725 troops their, making this a importent server for ACP. All troops were captured, leaving 75 troops still active. About 300 US Renegades were still fighting. They went against 5000 STINC troops and won. In the end, STINC captured them with planes stolen from the CPAF. Major Sheep decided to give up to the USA, seeming as all hope was lost. Apparantly, 700 ACP troops escaped from prison and they wanted revenge on the USA even though it was really STINC. Really, it was STINC, but Major Sheep did't know. He created the ACP II and surrendered to the USA government. A number of US Renegades that had given up thought that their was still hope and with that, joined ACP II. Major Sheep soon had enough power to call together a court to free the real ACP. It worked, but UMA got the blame for locking them up as they were considered the only army that was evil to go against ACP (at that time, their leader was Pink Mafias, who hacked and invaded USA servers. The UMA now fights for good). However, a UMA officer told the South Pole Council it was really STINC who locked up ACP. So, ACP was freed, STINC put on wanted, and the ACP II merging with back with the old ACP. Some people still hate the ACP and joined STINC. Major Sheep was now a hero. However, he went into hiding for some time. He, recently said that he'll return in the next STINC-Army War . He is still in the ACP but has his own army, The Iceland Marines. With them, he took over Baaa! In September '09 he was hit by the radiation of a deletion missile explosion and as a result, was turned completly and utterly EVIL! Current Life He resides in Baaa!, arming himiself to the teeth with "Triple X" deletion missiles and such like things and preparing to bomb the living jellybeans out of anyone who so much as looks at him funny. Trivia * He actually has 3 eyes. The other is covered by his helmet. It's actually also a cleverly disguised webcam. * He knows that it was really STINC that kidnapped his parents. * He does not know that one of his parents was a STINC agent being rescued and the other was suspected a USA spy. * His helmet is made of the fluff of sheep woven together with spider webs. It was made by Vincent van Gogh and is signed by him on the inside. * The weapon he often holds is the Snow Rifle. * No one has ever seen him without his helmet and medal of honour. Some say his head under the helmet is red and orange striped. * He owns three "Triple X" Deletion warheads. * He has Fire Manipulation powers, however he does not use them much. He got them from Www.power4u.com. * He also owned a PMC called Shadow Company before creating the Iceland Marines. See Also *ACP Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Character Users